


When Are We Starting

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Deal with a Fey, Fantasy AU, Faries/Fey, Its like a deal with a devil but not, M/M, Mentioned Resurrection, Mentions of Smut, Prompt Fic, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: A deal between a grieving son and a mischievous Fey is struck(No actual smut but its implied)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	When Are We Starting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



"Ok I will help you, on the condition you give me something" The black haired Fey loomed over the redhead

The boy, Nathaniel nodded fervently "Yes I will do anything you ask of"

The Fey raised one groomed eyebrow, "Anything you say?" Nathaniel nodded again "Yes anything your heart desires sir"

A smirk made its way across the Fey's face "I want your first born to be brought to me when it is born, if these conditions are not met I will strike down upon your village. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal sir" 

"Good" the fey used the tip of their sword to tilt Nathaniel's head up, "Then do we have a deal?"

"Yes"

"Good, I Marcus of the Anciel clan sign this vow to revive one Genevieve of the Kurtzberg Clan in exchange for the firstborn of one Nathaniel Kurtzberg, so mote it be."

The Fey and the Human shook on the agreement as thunder shook the sky, signifying the heavens have acknowledged the deal. "When you return home your mother shall be healthy and unharmed run along now, and dont forget your end of the bargain" Marc turned to leave but he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning around he saw it was the human Nathaniel, who's face was as red as his hair. "When do we start?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Nathaniel's blush burned brighter "You said you wanted my first born, when do we start."

"Oh"


End file.
